Lord Beresford's Travellers characters
The current Player Characters in the Lord Beresford's Travellers campaign are (in order of social status, as is appropriate for a Victorian campaign): Lady Victoria Herschel: Very aristocratic lady from a highly-placed family. Unexpectedly combative, thanks to a Chinese manservant in her childhood who taught her karate and told tales of adventure (in Mandarin Chinese!). Cultivating a reputation for eccentricity - she's not yet old enough to be respectably eccentric so her activities still bring frowns amongst Society and harm her standing. Eventually, she thinks, she will be recognised as not conforming to convention in an acceptable way and be accepted by Society. As it is, at the moment she is only accepted at Society events because of her family connections, and (when she is back in London) she is not invited to the more fashionable soirees. Laurie Urquhart-Gore: '''Eldest son and heir of an aristocratic Scottish family, but typically for his class, was educated in England and doesn't sound Scottish. He's an engineer, has a head for maths, and is clever at making and scrounging things. Laurie joined the Travellers as a way of getting paid to travel the world and see new places and things. He's a great believer in new science and engineering being the way forward, and rarely visits the family estates, which he feels are old-fashioned and rather dull. On his last visit however, for Hogmanay, he did acquire one of the family's Scottish Deerhounds, a young dog named Caesar. '''Christina Bartholomew (nee Blashingford-Ferrett): '''Also a genteel character from an impoverished family. With no family money to provide a dowry, her destiny in life seemed to be as a ‘lady companion’ to a more wealthy gentlewoman, and that was the role she fulfilled on these expeditions: a chaperone and companion to Lady Victoria. Also took her beloved lapdog, Scarfie, on all their expeditions. Just one of her more conventional eccentricities! But after their many hours together on the lengthy expedition to Afirca, she agreed to marry Theo. She had just announced that she was expecting a 'happy event' when she was kidnapped - see the 'Lord Beresford's Travellers in Tibet' page. Retrieved in time, she returned to England in time for the birth. '''Theodore Bartholomew: '''Lower-status and from an impoverished family, but still a gentleman. He has artistic pretensions: he paints the wild scenery as they travel, and prepares self-illustrated narrative books about their adventures. These have become best-sellers and Theo is now wealthy, which gave him the confidence to propose marriage to Christina. '''Sienna Calloway: '''The third lady of the party (yes, being Victorian they have decent Status because the poorer classes are not invited to participate in such things). She has a calling to the healing professions, inspired by Florence Nightingale (and she is also named after the Italian city where she was born). Started out with nursing knowledge but learned what she could from the party’s NPC magical healer and eventually managed to join the Order of St John and learn healing spells. '''Chastity ‘Swift’ Whipple: An exception to the Status rule, Chastity is a circus acrobat played by someone who has just joined the gaming group, so although Swift has joined the party the rest of them don’t know it yet. She has just encountered them on the Orient Express, but her reasons for being on the train have not yet been discovered… [This update, and the next, are now out of date, but more entertaining than their real current status so I'll leave them as they are. Sir T.) Stanley Lorelei: A mystery - claiming to be the business partner of the stranger killed fighting beside them on the Orient Express, this man has insinuated himself into the party, claiming a desire to avenge his partner. So far the party, already aware that they were under surveillance even before they knew there was an adventure going on, are very suspicious of him. (Actually, he's the new character being played by Christina's player, as she is being retired, as is only proper for a married Victorian lady in her condition). Category:Characters